When the Humans are Away
by LilStarWriter
Summary: Little Toy Story drabbles inspired by word prompts. Anything from romance, to humor, to plain toy fun! Various couples, frienships, and situations. most likely Buzz/Jessie.
1. Curious

Alright, I should be working on "Friendly Advice", but I really like the idea of word prompt drabbles. Well, they're supposed to be drabbles, but I'm sure I'll break that rule eventually. And I feel like these will help my writing skills a bit (hopefully). Either way, enjoy and let me know what you think. :-)

Word Prompt: Curious

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jessie couldn't help it. It was the one button that she didn't know what it did. The rectangular one right in the center of Buzz's back. He lay sleeping next to her in Bonnie's bed. And his back was to her, giving her perfect view of the curious button.

She silently reached her hand out, and in one quick motion pressed the button and turned away, pretending to sleep. Buzz's karate chop activated, and he hit Woody, who screamed and almost caused Bonnie to wake up.

Jessie stifled her laughter, promising to never keep her curiosity to herself again.


	2. Upwards

Word prompt: Upwards

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Have you ever thought what it'd be like to fly?" Jessie asked Buzz as they looked at the sky.

Buzz thought about when he soared through the air with the help of a rocket "Jessie, I've flown before." He said, a bit smugly

Jessie smirked "I may not be the smartest toy in the toy box, but I'm pretty sure you ain't a flying toy."

"I'm pretty sure I am. I'll take you flying sometime."

Jessie groaned "Buzz, I wish you could, but I know you can't fly!"

Buzz grinned "Fine, we'll fall with style sometime."


	3. Survival

**Word prompt:Survival**

**0o0o0o0o0**

"Let me out of this closet now!"

"We're just doing an experiment Woody. How toys react in dark spaces, and their survival techniques." Jessie lied. Buzz stood next to her, laughin

"Jessie most toys sleep in toyboxes. We're always in the dark. Wait survival? Jessie!"

Jessie and Buzz laughed as they left Woody and walked down the hallway hand in hand.

"He's gonna hate us." Buzz said

"Well at least we will have some time to ourselves without his teasing." Jessie grinned as she pulled him close for a kiss. For once, they didn't hear Woody gagging in the background.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**All my drabbles so far have turned into Buzz/Jessie. I'll work on that. I need to get some variety in there! Haha review please, and thanks for reading!**


	4. Individual

**Special thanks to ****Fanficaddict02**** for being a loyal reviewer :-) **

**This is set after Buzz was switched to Demo mode, and before he attacked Andy's toys. Losto is making sure his memory is erased before they confront the other toys.**

**Word prompt: Individual**

**0o0o0o0o0o**

The chipped etch-a-sketch drew a picture of Slinky.

"Know anyone who looks like this?" Lotso asked Buzz

"No. Should I?" Demo Buzz responded. He didn't get an answer, just a satisfied look from the strawberry scented bear.

Potato head was drawn on the etch-a-sketch. "Met anyone that looks like this?" 

"No." Buzz responded. A dinosaur, a piggy bank, alien toys, and a stuffed horse. He didn't recognize any of them.

A picture of Jessie was drawn "Last one ranger. Know her?"

Buzz stared at the image of the girl. There was something about her… but he couldn't remember anything…

"No. But she's beautiful."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**I'm two words over my limit. Sorry :\ Hope you enjoyed**


	5. Cross

**This is kind of random. **

**Word prompt: Cross**

**0o0o0o0o0**

It was like the crossroads of his destiny.

Five minutes earlier Bonnie had put all her toys in a row in the back seat of her car before crawling into the middle row of seats and falling asleep. The radio was on, so her mother couldn't hear the toys talking. And now Buzz was faced with a scary decision on whether or not to ask Jessie the question he's been wanting to for a while.

He didn't know how she would react. But he had to ask her, right then and there.

"Jessie? Can I have the window seat?"

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**A little humor to counter all the drama and angst I write. :D I can just picture Jessie being super stingy with the window seat, so I thought it's make a cute story. Hope y'all like it!**


	6. Tube

**Word Prompt: Tube**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Bullseye poked the strange object with his hoof. It rolled slightly. What on earth was it?

It was long, thin and shiny. The tube sat on the bathroom counter next to various items that Bullseye wasn't sure he knew their purpose for either.

Some colorful and sparkly goo was hanging from a small circular opening on the end. Bullseye sniffed it. It smelled like strawberries?

He leaned down and started licking the goo, getting it all over his nose, mouth and face in the process. He heard Woody laughing from the bathroom floor.

"Bullseye, you're not supposed to eat toothpaste!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**For all my fellow Bullseye fans :-) I thought about maybe writing a one-shot dedicated to him entirely. Maybe someday…**

**Reviews please!**


	7. Connected

**Word prompt: connected **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Is it really that difficult?" Woody asked, tapping his boot.

Buzz tapped different keys on the computer keyboard, and clicked the mouse. The screen remained black.

"Woody, I've turned this on before, I can do it again!" Buzz responded "Patience."

Woody sighed, clearly annoyed and tired of waiting.

"I'm leaving." He said, and jumped down from the desk. Then he caught sight of something on the wall.

"Hey Buzz?"

"Woody I'm going to figure it out soon! Just leave me to think!"

"…Alright then."

Woody smirked, and walked away, leaving Buzz with the computer that had been unplugged all along.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Oh Buzz, you and your lack of common sense. :D Hope ya'll enjoyed! If you're reading my other fic "Friendly Advice", I'm hoping to update it Saturday. I kinda left ya'll hanging. But these word prompts are a lot easier to write, so I write them when I have writers block. Review please!**


	8. Worse

**EDIT: I've been getting alot of PMs and things saying I copied an idea from a deviantart sketch. I'm being completely honest when I say that I thought this was an original idea. After searching for a while on Deviantart, I found that an artist had the same idea that I did (which kind of creeps me out). So credit goes to YokaiYumi on deviantart for coming up with the idea first. I'm sorry if I upset some of you. But go check out her art! It's amazing!**

**Word prompt: Worse**

**Ugh! One word over the limit! :P Enjoy anyway!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"For better or worse? In sickness and health?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride!"

Bonnie smushed the faces of two of her toys together. Hamm was the preacher, Dolly the Maid of Honor, Woody the Best man, Bullseye the ring bearer.

And of course, Buzz as the groom and Jessie the bride.

After Bonnie had gone downstairs to eat, Buzz walked over to Jessie.

"So does this mean we're married now?"

Jessie laughed "Sure ranger."

She dropped her voice to a seductive tone and batted her eyes.

"The question I want answered is where are we going on the honeymoon?"

**0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

**And then Buzz fainted. Not really. Though I wouldn't be surprised if he did. Reviews make me happy!**


	9. Truth or Dare?

**No word prompt for this one. It just randomly came to me…in the shower. That's where I got the idea for "Friendly Advice" too. New thinking spot? Yes.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Truth or dare?"

Jessie put her hand to her cheek, pretending to think deeply on the question. 

"I pick truth." She said, not afraid of a challenge.

Mrs. Potato Head smiled. "If we were human, which toy would you marry?"

Jessie hadn't expected that. She pondered the question for a moment. Should she lie?

Mr. Potato Head was out. So was Rex, Slinky, and Hamm. None of them would be able to handle her.

Then there was Woody.

_Ew. That's just gross. _

"Don't you know the answer?" Jessie asked.

"I wanted to hear you admit it." Mrs. Potato Head smiled, glancing toward Buzz.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Reviews always welcome! **


	10. Panic

**So sorry I've been MIA lately. My laptop isn't working, AGAIN. I have to get it fixed soon. Here's something to tie y'all over until it's fixed. :-)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"IT'S GONE! IT'S GONE IT'S GONE IT'S GONE!" Jessie screamed. Buzz and Woody watched as she overturned blocks, dove underneath the bed, and pushed other toys out of her way as she searched the room in a panic

"Jessie, stop!" Woody yelled, trying to grab the frantic cowgirl as she ran past.

Buzz ran after her, and grabbed her hands after catching up.

"Jess." He said calmly "It's okay. We'll find your hat." He kissed her forehead. She relaxed, and smiled calmly.

Woody stood to the side, thoroughly confused "Why is he the only one who can calm her down?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Haha. Reviews are love. And check out my new (and so far only) human fic "College Bound". Thanks!**


	11. Better than Stars

**This isn't a drabble, but it's a short Valentine's Day one-shot. Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Buzz was rifling through the desk drawer looking for a pack of special glow-in-the-dark markers. Bonnie and her parents were gone for the next few days, and the toys were free to roam about the house. Buzz ran a to-do list through his head of what should be done before they came back. He didn't notice the red-haired cowgirl creeping up behind him.

Her steps were silent as she moved closer to Buzz. His back was to her, and he hadn't noticed her presence. Jessie grinned. This was going to be fun.

Buzz caught a flash of red in his peripheral vision. He spun and jumped in the direction just as Jessie pounced toward him. They collided in the air, and Buzz pinned her to the ground, her green eyes staring up at him in surprise.

"Well space ranger, you're getting better at this thing!" She grinned, and pulled him closer to her for a quick kiss.

They broke apart after a moment, and Jessie looked at him for a moment.

"Buzz, you know what today is?"

His face made it clear that no, he did not know.

"Um, Monday?"

Jessie wasn't one for Valentine's Day, but she was a bit disappointed that he had forgotten. Even she liked a bit of romance every once in a while.

"Yeah." She said, pulling herself into a standing position. "Guess it is." She walked off, a bit hurt.

Buzz waited until she left the room, then turned to continue his search for craft supplies.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jessie flopped face down onto Bonnie's bed. It was around eleven at night, and the toys were settling in for the night. She had been downstairs all day watching westerns with Bullseye. But now she was alone on the comforter, and the soft puffy blankets hugged her body.

Not only had Buzz forgotten about Valentine's Day, but she hadn't seen him since she had pounced on him. That was hours ago! And she had to deal with Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head being mushy gushy. Even Rex and Trixie were a bit more flirty than normal.

With a groan she flipped face up and stared at the ceiling. She sat up quickly and rubbed her eyes.

Every corner of the ceiling was covered in pink, red, and white construction paper. Across the giant mass in glow-in-the-dark marker was written:

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY JESSIE!

Doodles of all the toys were drawn throughout the sheets of paper. The biggest drawing was of her and Buzz in the center.

"Like it?" Jessie turned and found Buzz next to her.

"Buzz, its so corny!" She giggled. His face fell a bit until she continued "But I love it."

"You thought I forgot didn't you?" He asked, kissing her forehead gently.

"Maybe." She said. "But this is what you spent all day doing isn't it?" He nodded, and Jessie looked back up at the large, glowing ceiling.

"It's like stars, only better." She smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day Jess." He kissed her cheek, and it tinted pink right after.

"Happy Valentine's Day Buzz."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Corny, fluffy, and full of cheese. Haha. Happy valentines day to all!**


	12. Never Alone

**Word Prompt: Alone**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Woody sat on the edge of the windowsill alone. It was his first night with Bonnie. The girl was already sound asleep with the rest of her toys snuggled up in bed with her.

Woody hadn't had time to just sit and think lately. The past few days had obviously been a whirlwind, and even before that the stress of Andy leaving had been rough.

Woody thought about his old owner who had left a few hours ago. Did he feel alone at college?

Woody looked at the messy writing on his boot and smiled.

_We'll always be with you._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Full of cheese and love :-) I need to write about Woody more. I love him to death, but I seriously neglect him in my writing. Reviews are love. "College Bound" will also be updated today, so check that out if you want. Thanks for reading! **


	13. Flower

**Word Prompt: Flower**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me…"

Jessie crept up behind the doll picking petals off a flower. She grinned as Dolly would smile during "he loves me" and frown at the "loves me not".

"Howdy!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

Dolly jumped up and dropped the sunflower to the ground in shock. She thought she had been by herself.

"Jessie, do you like making my heart beat a mile a minute?"

The cowgirl looked from the purple haired ragdoll to the almost petal-less flower laying on the windowsill.

"Looks like a certain cowboy already has that taken care of, partner."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Fluffly Woody-Dolly drabble. Sorry my updates are taking forever. I'm lame. College Bound will probably be updated this weekend, and I've got a few one-shot ideas, as well as another story that I need to get around to posting. Keep looking out, and thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews!**


	14. Selection

**Word Prompt: Selection**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Wow all of these are yours? Oh my! You have quite the selection" Mrs Potato Head looked through a box that Dolly had pulled out from under the bed.

"Well yes. I came with a kit to make all kinds of dresses and stuff. And Bonnie went nuts." Dolly explained, remembering the day when she had been unwrapped.

Mrs. Potato Head pulled out a small, sparkly outfit. "My goodness Dolly!"

"No, no!" Dolly explained "That's not a dress, Bonnie messed up one day."

"Well I think a certain cowboy doll wouldn't mind you wearing it." Mrs. Potato Head winked mischeviously.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Yet another Woody/Dolly, as well as yet another Mrs. Potato Head mischief. :D**

**Dolly actually DOES come with stuff to make outfits with. I read it on the Toy Story Facebook page. Hooray!**

**I want a Dolly. :P**


End file.
